White wings
by mimilover
Summary: A girl is kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Just a story with lots of OOC's, an OC and plain weirdness. Flames accepted! Just don't kill me please. don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

).:White wings:.( (an Itachi love story)

Disclaimer! (_Yay, I get to do a disclaimer! makes me feel really important.)_ I don't own Naruto. I do own Akane

The trees whispered around you as the night wind blew through the leaves. Your black hair was blown into your deep green eyes, blinding you for a moment. Exasperated you stroke the hair out of your face, for what the seemed the millionth time tonight. You sighed, and continued walking. It was such a beautiful night, stars shining above you and it was quiet all around. You sighed again and watched the sky when you were walking. Then you suddenly stopped.  
'Where was I going again?' You thought. You stare blankly ahead for a second and then started to punch a tree. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' You scolded yourself. 'How can I walk for hours, not knowing where I'm going! That makes no sense at all!'  
You keep punching the tree for a while, until your hands started to hurt. 'Great, now my hands hurt.' You looked at the tree. Its wood was splintered and it had a big dent in the middle. You looked at it dumbly. "Oh no! I'm sorry that I hurt you, tree!'' you shout and start hugging the tree. You then see a sign that says 'Konoha, Hidden village in the leaves, 5 miles'.  
'If it's hidden, then why is there a sign that says where it is?' you think, staring at it.  
'Well, it's not going to help me find a place to go to.' You shrugged and walked past it. About 40 feet from the sign, you suddenly turn around and run back. 'Wait! If there's a village over there, then I can go there right?! Maybe get something to eat!' "Yay FOOD" You shout and run off. Leaving the little clearing behind in silence...

Until a shadow appeared, who looked around and then silently followed the girl in the direction she ran off to.

Current time 11 am. (you camped while on your way to Konoha)

You stopped and gaped at the gates of Konoha. 'They're huge!' You scream in your mind.

A guard notices you gaping. "They're big, he?!... Say, are you here to visit us?"

You nod. "Then wait here and I will get a form for permission to enter." He says and walks away. You sit down and wait patiently. You were used to this. Every ninja village checked your history before they gave you permission to enter. He would probably come back with a form and you would have to fill in your name, age and background.

And look, there he was again. "Please fill in your name, age and background."

'Yay, I was right!' you think and give yourself a mental shoulder pat.

You had your (fake) story totally thought out. There had been a forest fire a couple of days ago, so you were going to write down that you had lost your parents in that fire and you are looking for a place to stay. Your fake name was Akane Shirochi.

"Here you go." You said. You watch the man walk back to the control post. 'Hmm, cute butt' You think. 'That guy is like ,what, eighteen? Not really even a guy.'

He returns and you stand up. " Everything checks out, welcome to Konoha!" He smiles.

'What,' You think, 'no fireworks, parade or even a sign? That's boring' The man's voice snaps you out of your thoughts. "Go visit the Hokage. She can help you find a home. It's the building with the Fire sign." He says, trying to be helpful. "Okay, thanks!" You flash your cutest smile at him and walk through the gates.

In the shadows, a silhouette moves.

You're not going to stop here are you?! *pulls out bazooka* (Me: *eyes bazooka* Uhm… Of course I will continue! *sits down at the computer again.*) Good. ^_^ (me: -_-)

In the village you start walking around and spot a ramen stand in the distance. "I'll eat first and then I'll go find the leader…hokage…thingy." You say to yourself.

You start off towards the stand when suddenly something bumps into you, causing you both to fall on the ground.

"Hey, watch were you're going!" The boy shouts. "You watch out! You bumped into me! My butt hurts…" You shout back and rub your butt. You two glare at each other and stay on the ground. Suddenly you hear…

"Honourable Grandson!"

(Ha, got you there! You thought it was Naruto didn't ya! I must disappoint you! *dodges sharp object* Now, was that really necessary? *dodges several sharp objects* You need anger management. *sees flamethrower* Uhm… can we talk about it? *sees flamethrower being charged* O.O DON'T KILL ME! IF YOU DO THAT I CANT FINISH THE STORY! *sees flamethrower being powered down* o.0 Temper, much? * sees flamethrower being charged again* I'll go write the story now!)

The boy screams. "Oh no! Don't tell him I'm here!" He then pulls up a lousy made camouflage screen. 'Idiot' you think. You turn to see a very gay person ,all dressed up in black, running towards you. You immediately hate him, so you use your sand bending to really camouflage the boy. "Hey! Hey! Yeah, you! Have you seen a boy with a scarf running by?" He shouts to you, while splattering spit over your face because he screams.

Disgusted you wipe the spit away. "Yeah, I've seen him." You feel the boy stiffen up behind the screen. " He ran that way." You say while pointing in a random direction.

"Thanks!" The guy shouts again, spraying more spit over your face. "You're welcome…" you mumble, while wiping the spit away again. The guy runs off and you watch him till he disappears in the distance.

"So… honourable grandson?" You ask while turning around.

"Yeah, that's what they call me here. I'm the grandson of the deceased third Hokage." The boy says. He then jumps around and points a finger at you. "You're cool, missy! I hereby declare you my new sensei!" You sweatdrop. "I'm not going to be your new sensei! Wait… how did you know I am a ninja? I mean, I haven't got a headband."

"Easy!" He answers. "You have a weapon pouch!"

"Oh…" You say. "So, either you're a smart kid or that was a really dumb guard. Considering the messed up state of you camouflage screen, I guess the latter…"

"Hey! That's not nice! Anyway, I'm going now!" He says and runs off. You blink. 'That was fast!'

"One weird kid" You say to yourself. "What was I doing again? Oh yeah, I was going to eat some ramen! FOOD!" You run towards the stand. "Ramen, ramen, ramen!" you sing, while sitting down. "Oh hey, Naruto!" The guy says while he has his back turned towards you. "Naruto? No, sorry. I don't want fish topping."

"Huh?" the man turns around. "Oh! Forgive me! I mistook you for someone else." He apologises. " That's okay. There's a villager whose name is Naruto?" You ask. "Yes. In fact, he is my best customer!" He answers while making new Ramen. You start to giggle. "There's seriously someone named Naruto, who loves ramen?" By now you were laughing. "Yeah." The man answers. "Would you please stop insulting Naruto?"

"I'm sorry, it just is so funny" You start cracking up again. The man sighs. "Here's your ramen." "But I didn't order yet, how can you know what I want?" You frown while you stopped laughing. "After 30 years in this business I can guess your order." "Oh" You say dumbly while blinking. He was right, it was your favourite. (choose your own ramen)

You eat and pay, say goodbye and then head out to find the Hokage's office. 'Now, what did that guard say? You think. 'Fire sign, hmm' You scan the buildings around you. 'There! Found it!' You walk towards the building. "Wow, those are a lot of stairs." You state while looking up the stairs with a sweatdrop. You sigh and start climbing the stairs.

Cliffhanger! Hihi, I'm evil! See you next time when I update!

Once at the top of the stairs, you turned around and look at the view.

You could see the entire town from up here! It was amazing! Wait, what are those?

Far in the distance you saw specks coming closer. 'Wtf?' You think. 'The specks are orange and pink?' There also were a dark blue and dark green speck, but you didn't pay attention to those. 'What kinda ninja's dress in bright orange and pink? I mean, talk about obvious! Those guys are visible even in a thick fog or a dense forest! ( If you've chosen a brightly coloured outfit, then ignore the last 4 lines.)

You watched them disappear in the village before you entered the building. Walking through the hallway, you wondered what kind of person the hokage was. You must be pretty tuff to be able to rule such a village. You stop before the door looking kinda nervous.

You take a deep breath and knock on the answer.

You knock again. Still no answer. You open the door to see…

A blond woman.

'Ah, the secretary!'

You walk towards the woman. "Uhm, excuse me?" You ask. No answer again. 'What the f*ck?' You think. Then you hear a soft snoring noise. You look at the woman again. She was sitting on a chair in front of her desk, leaning on it with her elbows. Her chin was placed on her woven hands (think Sasuke pose) Her eyes were open but she made no indication that she had heard you. You wave your hand in front of her face, only to have it grabbed by a dark haired woman.

"Wow, were did you come from?!" You ask while blinking. "From that office." She says, pointing to a open door to her right. (I don't now where Shizune's office is. Just work with me, okay) "Oh." You state while looking at her with admiration. "That was some fast movement. "No," She says while releasing your wrist. "I was here all along. Now why are you here?" "I'm here to ask for a place to stay. I'm Akane Shirochi." You answer. "Oh, the new girl! Yes, I have your file here… somewhere… She says while looking at the high piled stack of files on the desk with a slight sweatdrop. "Tsunade-sama! You said you were going to clear all of the paperwork!" She sighs and drops a new stack of files in front of the woman now known as Tsunade.

"Wait," You say "-Sama? You mean she is the hokage?!"

"Yeah, of course." She looks at you strangely. "What do you mean? Who did you think she was?" "Uhm… The hokage, of course!" You sweatdrop. "Shizune, why'd you wake me up?" a new voice speaks out. "Waaah!!" You scream and jump away from the desk. 'Okay, I did not expect that!' you think. "Oh, and who is scaredy-cat here?' She adds. "I'm no scaredy-cat! You just… startled me…" You mumble. "That's Akane Shirochi." Shizune says. Tsunade looks at her dumbly. "Who?" "Akane Shirochi. She's looking for a place to stay. Didn't you read her file?" "No." Shizune sweatdrops. "Anyway, she is looking for a place to stay and request to become a villager here." "Okay."

Tsunade stands up and walks toward you, then circles you. "Are you a ninja?" she asks. "No" you answer without hesitation. (you put your weapon pouch in your backpack after your encounter with the strange kid) "Okay!" She says happily. "I've got a perfect place for you! You do have to pay rent, so I suggest that you go and find yourself a job."

"Okay, thanks. Uhm… could you stop circling me now?" You started feeling annoyed.

"sure." She goes and sits behind her desk again. "Please send me a letter when you haves settled in, so that I can mark the place as rented." "Okay." Tsunade gives you the address and Shizune the directions to your new home. You bow, say goodbye and leave the office. Then start walking towards the address the hokage gave you.

Meanwhile in the office:

Tsunade sighs and sits back.

"She lied." Shizune said while watching you leave the building. "Shall I send an ANBU to interrogate her?" "No, no need. If she is a ninja, she will want to train and fight sooner or later. We will just have to wait for that to happen." 'Stupid girl' Tsunade thinks. 'Trying to deceive the leader of a ninja village, Did she really think that if she hid her headband and weapon that I couldn't see she was a ninja?' She smirks. "Uhm, Tsunade-sama? You might want to see this" Shizune says while mentioning the Hokage to walk towards the window. "What is it?" Tsunade asks while walking to the window. Shizune points. Tsunade looks, then…

"Ready the ANBU and have them moving as soon as possible! I want two squads on this matter!" Shizune nods and runs out of the office. Tsunade frowns and follows the two figures with her eyes as they run away.


	2. Chapter 2

10 minutes later ( Back at you again)

Okay, it's true. You were officially lost.

"But how can that be? I followed every direction she gave me!" You pull out the map. "Let's see, keep walking until you reach a dead end. Yup, did that. Turn right and take the second road on your right. Yup, did that too. Then, turn left after 500 meter. Yup, did tha-… Wait, 500 meter? Oh shit…"

Sadly, you didn't turn left after 500 meter, but after 200 meter. You got impatient with the walking, so you hadn't put much thought on how much you had walked already. You just took the first turn you saw. 'That's not good. Now I'm lost… Hey, I know! I'll ask directions!' You look around. The place was deserted. 'Oh, so that won't work. Then I'll go climb in a tree and look for the Hokage's place!' You walk up the tree, (yep, you have already mastered chakra control) and look around. 'Okay,' you think 'This is weird; I can't see the Hokage's building anywhere! I thought that it could be seen from any place in the village.'

Okay, now you were in trouble. You couldn't jump on the rooftops to look for your place from there, because you didn't want them to see you and know that you're a ninja.

You looked around. 'Uhm, I could just keep on walking and see where I end up. Yeah, let's do that!' You start walking again, failing to notice the figure on top of the building behind you.

'Okay, this is dull.' You think after 5 minutes. You start to skip. You stop. 'Okay, that's also dull. ' You start to walk again, when you notice something strange.

'The buildings aren't changing. I've been walking for over 5 minutes and I keep seeing the same buildings. Wait a sec…' "Release!"

The genjutsu disappears. "Now, who dared to place a genjutsu on me?!" Soft laughter is heard behind you. "Smart girl, un. You figured it out pretty quickly." You turn around. A figure in a cape was standing behind you. "WTF! How long were you standing there! You scared the shit outta me!" You shriek while jumping backwards. Suddenly you weren't able to move. "What? A paralysation jutsu?" You ask. The figure removes his hat. "No" 'Oh, it's a girl.' You think. You could have sworn it was a guy because of her deep voice.

"So… What's with the dress? Talk about bad fashion sense." The girl, who is a blonde (great, another blondie) puffed her cheeks. "It's not a dress, un! It's a uniform!"

"Sure, whatever you say." You mumbled. "Could you please release me now?"

"Sorry, no can do. Besides, I'm not the one controlling you, un" she smirks.

'Wait, controlling. You mean like a puppet?' You think. 'And wat's with the –un?'

"Then who?" you ask her. You feel yourself turning around and another figure entered your line of vision.

'Oh great, another dress.' You think. 'What's with these people and that ridiculous print. I mean, black with red clouds, come on! Surely they can come up with something better than that!' The person left his hat on and was hunched over. Suddenly a tail erupted from under the cloak. "WOW, WTF! You shout. "That's so cool! Can I touch it?"

The girl and the hat sweatdrop. "I wouldn't try it, it's poisoned." The girl answers.

"Oh…" You say.

"Let's go, I hate waiting." Spoke a voice from inside the hat person.

"Woah, it spoke!" You exclaim. "I am not an 'it', thank you very much. I have a name."

"Then wat's your name?" You ask. "My name is none of your business." He answers.

You sweatdrop.

"His name is Sasori, my name is Deidara. How you doing?" "My name is Akane and better, if I could move my body." You state.

"Like I said, ain't gonna happen, un. We don't want you running away, now do we? Shall we go now?" She answers. "Were are we going?" You ask, slightly panicked, because your body starts walking on it's own. "You'll see." She winks and starts walking too.

'Damn it! I can't use my bending! Let's see, if I can use the movement of my arm to draw some water to me…' A rain puddle nearby starts moving slightly.

'Yes! Now, if I can just keep them from noticing…' You continue to draw the water towards you. 'Almost there!' You think. Suddenly you stop moving. 'Damn! Have I been caught?' From behind you, you hear the voice van Sasori (hat person).

"Deidara, ready your bird."

"Sure Sasori-danna. But… I thought that you hated flying." She says.

"I do. The ANBU are coming." "Oh, Okay!" She says happily and sticks her hand in her pocket. She takes out a small bird.

'What the hell? We're going to fly on that?' you think dumbfounded.

A poof was heard and the little bird changed into a big bird.

"Oh" You state. "Impressed?" The girl smirks. "No, I was just wondering how we were going to fly." Suddenly you couldn't speak anymore. "WTF?" You scream in your mind.

"Stop talking. They've almost found us." Sasori says. "Okay, but you're not getting on my bird in that thing, un." Deidara says, wile looking at , the thing?, in disgust.

Sasori sighs and suddenly you could see something moving inside the cloak. You nearly scream when a guy emerges from Sasori's back. 'Wow, shock!' You think.

'Wait, I know this! Deidara said control, like a puppet, so he's a puppeteer. But I've never heard of a puppeteer inside of a puppet. Boy, that guy must have some skill.' Sasori (the guy) seals the puppet in a scroll and gets on the bird. He control you with, what you now know, are chakra strings, and gets you on the bird as well. Deidara jumps between the wings and the bird takes off.

"Woah!" You exclaim as you feel the bird rise. "Hey, I can speak again!" You move your arm. "And move again!" You stick your head out and look down.

Far beneath you, you could see ANBU gathering at the spot you had just left. 'If I jump down now, I can fly towards them. But that would totally blow my cover… It's better if I just wait and jump of when we're farter away from the village. Yeah, Good plan!' Satisfied with your plan you sit down again. Sasori and Deidara look at you weirdly.

"You're not going to jump down, un?" Deidara ask.

"Why? All what would happen is you guys picking me up again and me ending up with broken bones. So Thanks, but no thanks." You look at Sasori. "You're hot."

Sasori blinks. "Excuse me?" "I said that you're hot." "Oh, thank you…" He looks at you weirdly, then looks away. Deidara glares at you. "And me, un?" She asks. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know you guys were an item!" you say, embarrassed. Deidara nearly falls over and Sasori looks at you again with big eyes. "We're not an Item, un!" Deidara nearly shouts.

"Oh, I get it. You're still in the denial face. That's okay, I won't mention it again." You say not bothered by Deidara towering over you with lightning in his eyes.

"WTF! WE'RE NOT IN LOVE! WE'RE GUYS, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Deidara now screams.

"Wait, you mean you're a guy?" You ask dumbly. "YEAH!" He/She still screams.

"No Way! You've got long blond hair! Why do you have that?!"

"Because I like it, un!" He calms down a little. "You mean that you thought that I was a girl all the time?" "Yup!" You say brightly. "Oh, that would explain the things you said. Baka!" He punches you on your head. "Ow, what was that for?!" You say, annoyed, while rubbing your head. "For thinking I was a girl, un." He sits down with a huff. Then looks at Sasori, who hadn't said anything during the entire ordeal. "Sasori-danna, are you alright?" Sasori didn't say anything for a while, then looks at you. His shoulders start to shake while he bends his head. "Hey, are you okay?" You ask, now concerned. Sasori looks up again and starts laughing, hard.

Deidara falls over and the birds starts to swing. You look at Deidara confused. "What's wrong?" Deidara sits up and is looking extremely shocked. "He.. he…" He says pointing to Sasori who's still cracking up. "He… hhee…he…" You started to get impatient. "Come on, spit it out!" "He's laughing!" A lightning flash appears in the background. "He's laughing!" he says again still pointing at Sasori. "So what? You look as if he has never done that before." You say not getting the point. "Because that's true! I've worked with him for over 5 years and I have never even seen him smile!" Deidara says still looking shocked.

"Oh" You say while looking at Sasori, who has stopped laughing but still giggled once in a while. You start to think.

'Maybe it's not a bad idea to stay with them. They seem like nice guys, although they're obviously criminals. But, I could make new friends!'

You scoot towards Sasori and lean against him. "Wake me up when we get there." You lay your head on his shoulder and immediately fall asleep.

Sasori's POV

She scoots towards me and falls asleep. With her head on my shoulder! What the hell?!

She's has just been kidnapped, is on a clay bird high up in the air and she falls asleep, just like that! Weird girl. I gently take her head of my shoulder and lay her down. Then go over to sit beside Deidara.

He looks at me "You were laughing!?" I shrug and turn my back at him.

I sigh and smile a little. What a weird girl.


	3. Chapter 3

You feel something poking you. You swat it and turn around . The poking starts again, accompanied by a way to happy voice. (you're a bit grumpy in the morning)

"Waky, waky Aka-can!" You open your eyes to see a orange mask really close to your face. "Waah!" you scream and jump back against a wall.

You were in a small room with a bed, closet and two doors, one of which you assumed lead to a bathroom. "Who the hell are you?!" you shout. "I'm Tobi! And you're Aka-can!" the boys shouts back.

"Uhm, hello Tobi." You greet, feeling slightly uncomfortable because he was sitting on the bed and for your feeling way to close. "You're Akane-chan, aren't you!" It isn't as much of a question, more of a statement. "Uhm, yeah. Could you please move back a little bit so that I can see you?" The only thing you can see is the orange of his mask.

"Okay!" He shouts happily and jumps of the bed.

You can see him now. He was also clothed in the dress they all seemed to like so much and he is wearing an orange mask. 'Probably to hide a injury." You think. But, all in all he was… "KAWAII!!" You shout and tackle-hug him. "Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi shouts while being smothered by you.

"What the hell?" you hear a voice at the doorway exclaiming. "Blondie!" You shout and tackle-hug him too. "Uhm… Hello to you too!" He hugs you back and you both get up.

"How about I show you around?" Deidara asks. "Tobi too, Tobi too!" Tobi shouts while jumping up and down. 'He acts like a monkey on crack.' You think and slightly sweatdrop. "Akane-chan? Hello?" Deidara waves in front of your face. You snap out of it and grab his and Tobi's hand. "Sure! Come on, let's go!" You start to skip. Tobi happily joins you, but Deidara pulls back his hand. "Aw, party-pooper." You say at him while pouting.

"So, who are you guys anyway?" You ask, while looking around in the cave you were currently standing in. Deidara stops and looks at you. "You mean, you don't know about us? We're the Akatsuki!"

"Akatsuki?" You say and frown. "I think I've heard that name before…" You start to think deeply.

Several minutes pass.

"Oh, Akatsuki!" You say "You mean the criminal thingy that all the people are afraid off."

You look at Deidara. "So, if you're really that dangerous, then why are you wearing a dress?"

"It's our uniform!" Deidara shouts while getting an anime vein. "You're going to wear it to."

"You mean I get to join?!" You shout while clapping you hands and smiling.

Being happy about joining a criminal organisation may seem weird to most people, but you have never been part of anything before. People always seemed to fear you, like there subconscious was warning them of danger. Like they knew something about you and feared you for it.

Besides, the organisation can't be that bad if there are people like Deidara and Tobi in it.

You start to do a happy dance. "I get to join! I get to join!" Tobi joined in the happy dance. "Aka-chan will join! Aka-chan will join!"

Suddenly you flip backwards, dodging a shuriken. A cling is heard when Deidara blocks a kunai. "Hidan! What the hell, un! Why are you attacking us!" Deidara yells.

"Shut the f*ck up! You f*cking b*st*rds! Keep your f*cking mouth shut! I'm trying to do a f*cking ritual here!" A voice shouts back.

'Oh, such language.' You think and smirk. 'I'll give him a piece of my vocabulary.'

Yes, you can swear pretty well. Hey, dealing with merchants, angry guards and an occasional fisherman can broaden your knowledge quite a lot. So, you let out a stream of colourful language, a big part of which described many possibilities of what he could do with his so called ritual.

When you were done it was completely silent. Deidara is looking at you with huge eyes and has apparently covered Tobi's ears during your tirade. Then, the voice starts snickering before letting it grow out to a deep laugh. "I like you, girl. Welcome to the Akatsuki." A guy stepped into the light cast by the torches. He has silver hair that is combed back and red eyes that are still sparkling with laughter. His cloak was unbuttoned and you look down his chest to see…

A spear sticking out of his stomach! "Aaaahh, what the hell!" you scream. You run towards him, worried. He frowns at you, wondering what triggered your reaction. Then he looks down to see what you're staring at. "Oh, you mean the spear!" He says, understanding.

'No shit, Sherlock.' You think with a sweatdrop. "Don't worry about it. It's part of the ritual."

"Killing yourself is part of the ritual?" You ask confused.

"No, I have to sacrifice my blood and pain in order to complete the ritual."

"Oh, then why don't just stab yourself with a sword? It's much more hygienic and much less destructive." He looks at you. "You know, that's actually quite a good idea. I'll try it out next time." You smile. "Glad to be of service… Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Of course!" He grins. "Now, I have to go back and complete the ritual. Nice to meet you, Akane." "Nice to meet you to, uhm …Hidan!" He disappears. 'Hey, how did he know my name? Speaking of which, Tobi knew my name to… Hmm….'

"That guy was kind off weird. Why does he have to do a ritual?" Deidara sighs. "He calls himself a Jashin. Apparently, it's some kind of faith, un. I have no idea what it's about though."

"Oh." You nod, understanding. "But, why haven't I heard of it before?"

"Because he is the only follower." Deidara answers. "What kind of faith is that? With only one believer." Deidara shrugs. "His faith, un. He's pretty fanatic about it… Come on let's go. I have to show you to Leader-sama once we're done with the tour." He and Tobi continued showing you around; you saw the kitchen, meeting hall, living room and servants' quarters.

(Yes, they have servants… What? Do you expect S-rank criminals to wash their own underwear? I don't. ^-^)

You also met Zetsu, a very creepy dude with a plant on his head, when he suddenly came out of the floor in front of you.

Right now you are standing in front of the leader's office, along with Deidara. (Tobi ran off after the encounter with Zetsu.) "So…" You nervously tuck your hair behind an ear. "You've got any advice, before I present myself?" Deidara smiles. "Yeah, don't show any fear, un. He'll kill you." You look at him sarcastically. "Well, that's comforting."

"Just go. He'll tell you who your teammates are and probably welcome you to the group. It will be fine, un." "Somehow I doubt that." You mumble and open the door.

Inside the room it's dark, so you use your wolf vision to see more clearly. It's still dark, but you are able to see shapes. You see a desk, a curtain and a shadowy figure. "Shadow man? Are you leader-sama?" You ask. "Yes." He answers while going to sit behind his desk.

"Okay!" You exclaim happily. The shadow man stops and looks at you. Then sits down.

"You are Akane Shirochi, who has recently moved to Konoha?"

"Yup." You say.

"You are also Akane Hiroku, who has until recently lived in the village of the mist?"

You frown. How did he know that?

"You are also Akane Kuroyuu, who has resided in the land of the wind for over 4 years?"

'Okay, this is starting to get creepy.' You think, while nodding. "Are you also the Akane who completely annihilated 6 ANBU squads at the same time?"

Now you flinched. "How the hell do you know that!"

"I have my sources." You can sense the guy smirking. You look down, your bangs covering your eyes.

"I'm sorry" You say while using water bending to form a sword of ice. "But I'm going to have to kill you."

You charge at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Only to be stopped by another shadow. "Akane," Leader says "meet Itachi. Itachi, this is Akane." You look up to see a pair of red eyes staring back at you. "Uhm, hi!" you smile awkwardly. He just stares back.

"Itachi is one of your team members. You will be paired up with him and Kisame."

"Okay." You smile at Itachi again. All you can see are his red eyes.

'Wait, wasn't I doing something? Uhm… I was attacking the leader? Uhm… That's right!'

You move past Itachi at lightning speed and charge at the leader again. In the blink of an eye you stand behind him and press a nerve on his neck.

The leader explodes in smoke. 'What? A shadow clone?!' you quickly merge yourself with the darkness. 'where is he?' You scan the room looking for the leader, but you can't see him anywhere. The only man in the room is Itachi.

'Wait a minute…' You look at Itachi's eyes. 'I knew it!' You smirk. 'So that's what I have to do to get in, huh? Fine, this is going to be fun.' You quickly appear and reappear behind Itachi. You swing your hand down to his neck, punching him unconscious…

To your surprise, your hand is caught. Itachi looks at you with his red eyes, who seem to be glowing. 'Of course! Sharingan!' You quickly shut your eyes and jump away, in case he was going to use Mangekyou sharingan on you.

'Hang on, maybe he doesn't know how to use that technique yet… No, wait. He apparently is either the last Uchiha clan member or the one who murdered the clan. Considering he's with the Akatsu- WOAH!' You roll forward, dodging a hit from behind. 'Focus Akane! Focus! Just don't look at his eyes! I will find out if he has the advanced sharingan later!'

You and Itachi start with using hand-to-hand combat. He kicks and you dodge, than grab his leg spinning it around. He falls but immediately gets up again, catching you off guard and flipping you over. You stand on your hands and kick him in the face. You jump on your feet, but you get hit in the face by a blow from Itachi. This goes on for a while, both of you dodging and throwing hits and kicks. You jump back and smirk. "Let's up the speed a little." Itachi moves in and you go at it again. Now at full speed.

'We are evenly matched.' You noticed. Then you hear "Katon no Jutsu!" You quickly jump out of the way and a huge fireball misses you by a inch. You can smell burnt hair. "Okay, now I'm pissed!" Water surrounds you and you use it to block all of the fireballs that Itachi fires at you. You sense him coming up behind you. 'I don't think so, weasel-boy!' You form your sword of ice again and spin around. He's not there. "What the h-" You are send flying into the wall by a kick in your back. You immediately get up and , using your water, pin him on the opposite wall by his shoulders. You run towards him and press your sword against his neck. "I win." You say. "Don't think so." He retorts. You feel something by your stomach. He's holding a kunai pressed against your belly. 'Shit.' You think.

Suddenly you hear someone clapping. "Wonderful! Wonderful! Welcome to the Akatsuki!" You release Itachi. "But leader-sama, I have to defeat a member to get in, right?" You ask confused. "Yes, but Itachi is one of our strongest members. If you can fight him as an equal then you certainly will be able to defeat one of the lesser ones. But, of course, Itachi was going easy on you." Leader smirks. You look at Itachi. "Really?" You ask. He nods. "Of course. I was testing you. But it seems that you're not even as strong as Kisame. I don't want a weakling like you on my team." He turns to the leader. 'Leader-sama, I don't want this girl on my team. She will only drag us down. Please transfer her to another team."

By now you are furious. 'Who the hell does he think he is! Calling me a weakling! I am much more stronger than him!' You smirk. 'Weakling, huh? Pfft, I was going easy on you! You just wait and see, weasel-boy! Next time we fight you will be eating dust! I'll kick you're ass so hard it'll fly right back to where it came from! I'll…'

While you were trading inside your mind, the following conversation was going on:

"Please transfer her to another team." Leader shakes his head. "I'm afraid that's not possible. She is on your team and she'll stay on your team. You will tutor her to improve her skills. That's an order." "Hn" Itachi grumbles. Leader looks up. "Are you questioning my leadership, Itachi?" His eyes meet Itachi's, looking for any sings of a challenge. "No, leader-sama." Itachi breaks the eye contact by looking to the floor. He knows that Leader can defeat him. "Good. Now take the girl and show her to her room. Since you two will be training together and are on the same team, your rooms will be next to each other. You are dismissed." Leader disappears. Itachi growls and looks at you. You're still staring off into space.

'And then, if I'm still not statisfied, I'll go and- WOAH!' You feel someone grabbing the back of your collar and dragging you out of the chamber. "The hell! What are you doing?!" "I'm taking you to your room." Itachi answers. "Why the hell are you doing that like this! I'm not some sort off sack of dirt you can just drag around! OI! LET ME GO!"

"Okay." Itachi drops you. "Waah! Ow! What was that for?!" You shout while rubbing you head. He ignores you and continues to walk. 'Oh! I still have my wolf-eyes on! I'll deactivate them.' You look at Itachi, he's still walking away. 'Hmm, he's kinda hot. Nice ass… Wait, what am I thinking? Pull yourself together, girl!'

You frown. "OI! I asked you a question! It is considered polite to answer that, weasel-boy!" Itachi stops and turns around. He glares at you. "What did you call me?" You blink and grin. "Weasel-boy." In a flash he has you pinned you against the wall with a kunai at your neck. "I am going to ask you this again. What did you call me?" You feel the kunai pressing against your throat. "Wea-" The kunai makes a small cut and a drop of blood trickles down your skin.

"Uhm, I mean nothing! I called you nothing!" You grin sheepishly. He releases you and walks further down the hallway. You snicker.

"Weasel-boy"


	5. Chapter 5

some seconds later

"Waaah!!! Don't kill me!" you run down the hallway. 'Place to hide, place to hide.' You think while looking around. You've just run into what appears to be the living room. 'Couch!' You jump behind the couch.

Itachi walks in and sees you immediately. (Of course) He rolls his eyes and walks into the kitchen. You carefully look over the couch. 'Good, he's gone… I'm thirsty."

You walk into the kitchen, towards the fridge and grab a drink. 'Cool, they have Coke here? Some weird criminals are these guys. I mean, they live together in the same place. I would've expected them to have killed each other by now.' You turn around, only to come face to face with…

A blue guy. You look at him dumbly, then reach up with your hand and rub his face. You look at your hand. "Nope, it's not coming off, which means… Waahh, you're really blue!"

You run past the guy and behind Itachi. "Protect me!" You say while crouching behind him. Itachi and the blue guy (clothed in the famous dress) are both looking at you with a WTF-expression on their faces. Itachi steps aside. "What are you doing?"

"I'm hiding, duh." You sweatdrop. Itachi sighs. "I mean, why you are hiding." "'Cause he is scary." You point at the guy and hide behind Itachi again. The guy smirks revealing a row of pointed teeth. "I am Kisame, your teammate."

You suddenly run towards him. "Are those real?" You ask looking at them fascinated. "Yup, every single one of them." He grins again. "So you have got a blue skin and sharp teeth… That must mean you're a…" "Yes?" Kisame looks at you expectantly.

"A fish!" You exclaim, satisfied with your conclusion.

"I'm not a fish, I'm a shark!" Kisame shouts.

"Yes, you're a fish." You say, not understanding.

"No, I'm a shark!" He shouts again.

"Yes, so you're a fish." You are starting to dislike the guy. He is rude and not cute enough to make up for it. Itachi can get away with a lot, because he's handsome. But this guy is just rude.

"I AM A SHARK!!!" Okay, now you hate him. "Tobi, get over here!" you shout.

Tobi appears. "Get me a chalkboard!" "Okay!" He runs off and returns holding a chalkboard.

_(where did he got that from?)_

"You see." You grab a piece of chalk and draw an image of Kisame. "Kisame says that he's a shark." you draw a shark next to Kisame.

Next to the shark you draw a fish. "A shark is a fish."

You draw an arrow pointing from Kisame to the fish. "so Kisame is a fish!"

you put down the chalk and turn around. Tobi's clapping, Kisame is turning red and Itachi is hiding his face in his cloak _(to hide his smile?)_

You point at Kisame. "Oh, look. Now he's a red fish." Itachi hides his face even further in his cloak and Tobi is studying Kisame's face. "Hey, you're right!" he exclaims while grinning. "Now he's a lobster!"

Kisame turns redder and redder and then explodes. "What?! I'm going to kill you! Raagh!" he grabs his sword. "Quickly!" you shout to Tobi. "To the hills!" you both run away screaming. Tobi and you split up when you get in the living room. "good luck!" you pant. "Tobi is a good boy!" he shouts and runs away. You run into the hallway.

'Place to hide, place to hide. Whoa… déjà-vu.' You turn a corner and run into a dead end. 'Oops' you think. You can hear Kisame approaching. 'Door, door, where the hell is a door? Gah, I'm so dead!' footsteps are coming closer. 'No choice' you step in front of a wall and put your hand on it. 'Fall apart' you think. You concentrate and imagine water penetrating the wall and eroding it. A small hole appears, just big enough to step through. You dive through and quickly make the wall solid again by turning the water into ice filled with dirt. Outside you hear Kisame walking towards the dead end. He stops and turns around. You can hear him grumble to himself. You giggle and turn around.

You were outside of the cave and inside of a forest.

It was morning and the sun was just rising. 'Wow, I've stayed up all night? Cool.' Suddenly you hear something growling. You look down to see… your stomach. "Oh, I'm hungry." You say to yourself. 'I should better go into the cave again and get something to eat. Oh wait! Kisame is still in there! I hope he won't kill Tobi, that would be no fun at all!' you look up.

'Wow, it's a mountain. So I guess we're pretty far from Konoha. Maybe if I walk around it I'll see the entrance!'

_(Akane: I doesn't occur to me that they might have hidden the entrance? Mimi: no, you're pretty dumb. Akane: oh… Hey!)_ So you decide to walk trough the forest and around the mountain. The sun is slowly rising and the birds start singing. A gentle breeze blew through the trees. You sigh. This is such a beautiful day.

You walk on a small path that was made by the forest animals. 'This is such a peaceful forest. I need to come here more often.' You juggled a bit with the idea of growing your wings and take a nice flight, but you decide against it. 'It might alert the other people and they might find out about the Akatsuki's layer. It's better to stay on the ground. But, I'm going to need to stretch my soon, or they will be harder to grow out again.

I know! I'll go and fly tonight!' you nod to yourself and noticed you've walked into a clearing. You sit down and enjoy the sunrays on you face. You close you eyes and lay down. 'I'm sleepy…' you think and surrender to the sleepiness. Soon you are fast asleep.

But unknown to you you're being watched.

So, did you like it??? I did! And is Itachi opening up to you?

Itachi: No way!

Me: I smell denial (^-^)

Itachi: GRRR… Mangekyou sharingan!

Me: *inside the mangekyou sharingan* No… stop… No.. Not the muffins… Please, not the muffins… NO!... All the muffins are gone!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Itachi: (-_-u) That's your worst fear? You're weird.

Me: Thank you! (^-^)

Itachi(-_-) I'm going home.

Me: No, you're not! *grabs Itachi*MINE!!! Bye Bye! *disappears*


	6. Chapter 6

The bushes to your right rustle. You eyes shoot open, but you don't get up. You shut your eyes again and listen. 'right, moves with stealth, probably an animal.' You sit up, very slowly and you still have your eyes closed. You inhale. 'It's downwind, definitely and animal, probably a predator. Only they know the importance of scent.' You open your eyes and look. There! A patch of gray fur. 'So it's a wolf. Where's it's pack?' You feel the vibrations of the forest floor. 'No pack. That's strange. So it's either an outcast or a mother who is hunting to get food for her cubs.' You feel the vibrations again, now paying attention to even the smallest one. 'No cubs. Hey I've found the cave's entrance! I should have used this technique a long time ago! Oh wait! Focus Akane, Focus. You're under attack here!' Suddenly you hear rustling again and the wolf runs out. It leaps for you and you put up your hands to protect yourself. He pushes you over. Any moment now you expect to feel sharp teeth biting you and tearing you apart. You close your eyes and wait, wait for the sharp teeth to penetrate your skin. Instead, a nose gently nudges your hand. You open your eyes to see the wolf look at you expectantly. 'what is he waiting for? All he needs to do is finish me off.' The wolf whines. The sound rings in your ear. Memories come flooding back. Memories from an encounter… an encounter from long ago.

_You are about nine or ten years old. You are walking through a forest, much like the one you're in now. Suddenly you hear an animal calling out. It sounds desperate. You rush towards the sound. You struggle to get through the bushes and reach a very small enclosed space. There, on the ground lies a puppy. "Poor dear" you say. The little wolf yelps of fright and tries to stand up. Then falls down again. It has hurt it's fore- and behind leg. You slowly scoot closer to the animal. It continues to back away, all the time yelping when it's paws get burdened. You sigh. 'This isn't going to work, it doesn't trust me. If only I could communicate with it… hey wait! Why didn't I think of that before? Ahh, I'm so stupid!' you look at the puppy. It's still looking at you with frightful eyes. Slowly you lie on your stomach. The puppy watches you and backs away a little bit more. It yelps again as his paws carry his weight. You let some of your wolf features shimmer through. Your eyes turn yellow, your nails harden and your sense of smell improves. With the change, you body smell also turns more wolf like. You roll over, exposing your neck and wait._

_The puppy sniffs. It can smell the wolf in you. He looks at your body-pose. Although it's still young, it already knows about the most important kinds of body language. You are lying on your back, exposing your neck and belly which are the most vulnerable parts of a wolfs body. You are submitting yourself, letting the pup have the upper hand. You obviously mean no harm._

_The pup scoots closer. It is hungry, tired, cold and it longs for a warm body to lay against._

_You stay still and wait till the pup has finally reached you. Then you slowly turn around and grab your backpack. You sit up, making sure to stay as low as possible, as to not frighten the poor beast. You take out a piece of last night leftover meat. You chew on it and spit it out for the pup to eat. "It's good that you're old enough to eat meat, otherwise I would have a big problem." You watch as the pup sniffs the meat, licks it and then decides it's safe to eat. When the meat is gone, the puppy whines and looks at you, a question in it's eyes. "Okay, come here. I don't understand you, so… okay I'm going to try something and… just stay still." Carefully, you place you hand on the puppy's head. You concentrate and close your eyes. You inhale. In your mind an image of the puppy appears. It becomes transparent and you can see its soul. You place your other hand on your own head and reach for your soul. 'Please let this work.' You beg. You focus you chakra and pull out a tiny wire from your wolf-part soul. You do the same thing with the pup. Slowly, very slowly, you pull out the wires until they're long enough. Then you carefully attach them to each other._

_The connection is formed._

"_Yes!" You shout, startling the puppy, who falls over. "Oh, I'm sorry!" you pick up the puppy, placing it on your lap. "Okay, now I need to try out the connection." You feel for the bond inside your mind. It is still there. 'All right, here goes nothing.' You form a feeling of closeness and safety inside your mind, then send it through the line. You see the puppy's eyes light up, curious about this new feeling. Non the less, it snuggles closer against you. You receive a feeling of safeness back._

'_Now I need to do something about the wounds.' You send an image to the puppy of a wolf licking another wolfs wounds. The puppy whines, but stays still. You reach out and place your hand tenderly on the puppy's legs. You send your chakra to your hand and start healing the wounds. Through the link you can feel the puppy's pain disappearing._

_After a minute or so you stop and look at its paws, they are fully healed._

_You look at the puppy's face and smile._

"_This is going to be fun!"_

_For several months you and Kira (the cub) travel together. You have a lot of fun and slowly begin to understand each other more. You are even beginning to talk using words. Your bond grows stronger and thicker._

_But, it had to end. When Kira was able to live on her own, she tells you that she wants to find her pack. Because, she says, a wolf can never be alone for too long._

_So Luna takes off with the promise to return one day._

"No way, Kira?" you ask, looking at the wolf on top of you. She whines and starts licking you. "Hihi, don't do that! Please, haha, stop!"

Kira gets off of you and looks at you, her head slightly tilted to one side. Suddenly you feel a presence inside your mind. You panic and try to push it out.

- Calm down.- you hear. You jump. + 'Oh it's you, Kira!'+ - of course it's me, doeffus. Seriously, you haven't changed a bit.- + 'What do you mean with that?'+ you ask (in your mind). Kira tilts her head even further to the side

– you're still as dumb as ever. –

"Hey!" you say out loud, smiling. You look at Kira and stand up. + 'you've grown! You're almost a full-grown wolf!'

+ Kira growls – 'I am full-grown wolf! I'm just.. short for my age.'- + 'Sure…' + you think smiling. + 'stand up, please.'+ Kira obliges. She reaches just above your hip. You run your hand through her soft fur. – 'That tickles.'- she says. You giggle.

You kneel and hug her.

'+ Please, don't ever leave me again. +' you bury your head in her fur. '+ I don't think I can bear another loss.+'

Kira puts her head on your shoulder. – 'Don't worry, I won't leave you. I haven't found my pack and I have decided to stay with you. You're my pack now.'-

You smile, release her and stand. '+ Thank you. You don't know what that means to me… Yosh! now that is settled, let's go scare Kisame!+' you run off. ' – Oi! Wait! Who is Kisame?-' she shouts as she runs after you.


End file.
